


Hours, Hours, Hours

by Gummiebear



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummiebear/pseuds/Gummiebear
Summary: They have 36 hours of freedom and Eric may have a few plans for them
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Hours, Hours, Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere after hearing “Rude Hours” by Liam Payne. It’s also unedited, all mistake are mine and I’m damn proud of them. This is just pure smut on top of smut. Enjoy! Direct any questions and comments to me on tumblr at softestziam.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eric handed the bill to the waitress with a wink, his wine glass to his lip. He took a sip and nodded as the woman left the table. He looked across from him at Dele who was sipping his own drink, gin and tonic. It was a good day, a solid win earlier in the day and the next thirty six hours off courtesy of José. No words were exchanged, just looks between them. Their dinner plates were taken away by the busboys minutes earlier. The air between them was thick, filled with tension and anxiety. Dele kept taking timid sips of his drink, patiently waiting for the waitress to return so they could leave. Eric kept looking over at him through hooded eyes, their night ahead of them playing out in his mind for only him to know. Dele would occasionally bite his bottom lip in anticipation, not knowing what was in store for him, but knowing enough to make him squirm in his seat. 

The waitress approached the table with the bill for Eric to sign. He handed it back to her with a smile and signaled for Dele to stand, they were ready to go. They thanked the hostess and the staff as they left, shrugging on their coats as they exited the restaurant and headed towards the parking lot. Dele remained silent, his body visibly vibrating now with anticipation and excitement. They got to Dele’s car and Eric placed a steady hand on his neck, his thumb caressing right under his ear. Dele bit his lip and swallowed hard as Eric leaned forward to kiss him hastily. Nothing was ever said between them, Dele knew what he was supposed to do. All his instructions were told to him before and during dinner. He was to get in his car, drive to the hotel, and meet Eric there. He wasn’t to stop anywhere along the way, Eric made sure everything was set up and waiting for them when they were to arrive. He gave Dele one last kiss before signaling for him to get in his car and head towards the hotel. It took Eric all his might not to just drag Dele to the backseat of his truck and have his way with them there the air was that thick was tension, but he controlled himself as he walked towards his own car to make his way to meet Dele. 

The entire twenty minute drive drove Eric mad. His fingers were twitching with anticipation that he had to grip the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He was tempted many time to be heavy footed on the gas and speed through downtown London, but Eric knew he had a drink or two in him so he had to remain smart, be cautious and aware. He could see Dele up ahead of him. Eric had turned the radio on to block out the anxiety and noise in his head and veins. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, this whole entire charade was his idea to being with, Dele agreeing to it immediately. It was just something for them to do on their downtime, spice everything between them up. Eric never wanted to admit it but they were stuck in a rut. Football was overtaking their lives, their relationship, and they wanted to go back to being themselves, their easy, no fuss, no muss relationship they had. This trip to the hotel was supposed to kickstart it, get them going again. Just them being them, and that’s exactly what they needed. 

When Eric arrived at the Hard Rock hotel he nodded towards Dele, pointing to the lifts so he’d meet him there. Eric kind of liked this game thus far, being in control, letting their actions do all the talking for them. Dele being silent for once was an actual blessing, it showed that he was just as willing as Eric to go along with the little game they had going. Eric checked in with the front desk to retrieve his key, the last minute reservation was made earlier in the day, the moment José told the squad he was cancelling Monday’s training session so everyone was allowed to have a proper weekend off. Eric booked the penthouse suite without even consulting with Dele first, doing it all on a whim and hoping it’ll pay off, so far so good. No expenses were spared, Eric knowing a last minute booking would cost him a lot but he didn’t care. He was a professional footballer and he’d spend all his money if it meant he could get his relationship back on track. He took the key and headed towards the lifts where Dele stood and occupied himself on his phone until he saw Eric. He placed his phone in his pocket once he saw Eric, pressing the button to signal for the lift. 

“You follow every and all instructions given to you,” Eric finally spoke. 

Dele visibly swallowed at the tone of Eric’s voice and the command that was given to him. “Yes.”

“Good,” he said, smiling at how easy it had been so far. 

The lift dinged signaling its arrival as they both stepped on, silence falling on them once again. They were alone on the lift but stood on opposite ends. Dele’s fingers were itching to touch Eric. He wanted to bury his face into Eric’s neck and kiss the spot where his jaw and ear met, his secret spot that always madd him melt. He wanted to bite along the expand of his neck, watch his white skin turn red under his touch. Dele knew though, he had rules to follow and he was going to do just that. Wait for further instructions from Eric. Dele kept staring straight ahead as the floors ticked up, trying not to look over at Eric who looked so calm and collected while he felt his insides start to heat up, a coil already in his stomach. He was getting hard already and he hadn’t even been touched. If it wasn’t Eric on the opposite side of him, Dele would be embarrassed. The lift finally opened to their private floor and Eric was out first, Dele walking closely behind him just waiting. Eric toed off his shoes, Dele doing the same. Dele stood in the foyer and watched as Eric walked around the suite, taking in everything around him. 

“Come,” Eric instructed him, crooking his finger as he spoke. “Master bedroom, now.”

Dele gulped and nodded his head, walking past Eric and into the room. He stood in the middle of the room, his socked clad toes digging into the carpet. He felt so unsure and a little bit awkward as he waited for further instructions. The room was massive, a king sized bed in the middle, a arm chair by the massively large window that overlooked the city from forty stories up. The room was dark, the only light coming from the bathroom that was connected to the room on the left hand side. 

“Shower.”

Dele jumped at Eric’s voice, turning to see him leaning up against the doorframe. “I showered after the match.”

“I said shower,” he spoke harsher, stronger. “You were told to follow my instructions, yes?”

“Yes,” he muttered his response. Dele lowered his head sheepishly and walked towards the bathroom, Eric now following him. 

Dele entered the room and how massive it was, almost the same size of their bedroom for the next day. Their was a hot tub bathtub that could easily fit both of them comfortable on the right hand side. The shower was directly behind it, glass doors and a bench in the shower, tow shower heads. The left hand side had the toilet and two sinks. Dele noticed a toiletry bag sitting in between the two sinks. He looked behind him at Eric who just nodded his head towards the bag. A shiver went up Dele’s spine at the thought of how intricate Eric made this and how quickly he put this all together. He had things ready for them, for this, without Dele’s knowledge. 

“Strip,” Eric commanded. “Shower. Don’t make me ask again, Del.”

Dele walked towards the shower and unceremoniously undressed. He didn’t put on a show to see if Eric would smile or break his demeanor. He just pulled his top off and over his head and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Lastly, bending down to take off his socks. Nothing sexy about it. He stepped inside the shower and immediately turned on the hot water. His whole body felt like it was a fire but he needed to calm himself down. He didn’t know what to do, or what he was supposed to do, so he just continued on like he was showering at home. Dele could feel Eric’s eyes on him as he scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. The steam in the shower was fogging up the glass doors but he could still feel Eric watching him, anticipating every move he was going to make before he made them. Eric was just casually leaning up against the skin, taking it all in very nonchalantly. Despite how awkward and slightly uncomfortable Dele was feeling the shower was actually helping him. It centered him, calmed the nerves pooling in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what Eric had in store for him, for them, but he knew he had to be ready for it. 

Once he was finished he exited the shower and accepted the towel Eric offered him. He didn’t know if he was supposed to get dressed again or what, he was just standing in the middle of the room, towel around his waist and an obvious confused look on his face. He just stared at Eric who finally moved away from the counter and bridged the small gap between them. He placed his hands tightly on Dele’s waist and looked down at him, a soft smile on his face. He took his right hand and cupped his cheek, moving in to kiss him. Dele sighed against his lips, he just loved kissing Eric. Whether it was fast and dirty, lips, teeth, and tongue everywhere or like now, slow and soft, gentle. Eric peppering his face with small touches of his lips. Placing them along his checks, eyelids, forehead, and the corners of his mouth. He knew Dele was tense, he also knew how to comfort him, get him to relax. There was nothing to be afraid of, ashamed of. They were together and everything was going to be okay. 

Eric moved his mouth lower, kissing along his jaw, nipping at the skin along the way. Dele let out a soft sigh at the feel of Eric’s lips and teeth along his body. He immediately felt his body react, his face hot and a knot tightening in his belly. Eric’s hands pressed into his hips tighter, trying to pull Dele into him closer. The towel was getting in the way so Eric easily discarded it, untying it and smirked as it fell to the floor by their feet. A blush crept up Dele’s chest to his cheeks. He felt exposed but comfortable in Eric’s arms, knowing he’d be taken care of. He was hard again relatively easily at just the touch of Eric’s lips on him. Dele let out a soft moan when Eric’s right hand was removed from his hip and grabbed his dick to tug on it, stroking it slowly. Dele’s hands immediately went to Eric’s arms to steady himself as Eric continued to slowly work his hand, twisting his wrist every other stroke. 

“Eric,” he moaned, head on Eric’s shoulder as he breathed into his chest. 

“I want to suck you off,” he told him. “I want you to watch yourself in the mirror as I do so. Understand?”

If Dele didn’t have more self control he would’ve come right then and there at Eric’s words. “Y-yes.”

“Good,” Eric said, giving Dele’s dick one final tug before removing his hand. 

Eric trailed kisses along Dele’s jaw once again before moving lower to kissing along his collarbones, the hollow of his neck. His teeth nipped along his throat, Dele immediately receptive vocally, letting out a groan at the sensation of Eric’s teeth on his skin. He crouched down to kiss along Dele’s chest, biting at any and all available skin he passed, kissing at the skin that instantly turned red. Dele’s right hand went to the back of Eric’s neck to scratch at the hair there and to sturdy himself. They were stood in the middle of the bathroom and there was nothing close by to use to balance himself. His knees were shaking with anticipation, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest and all Eric was doing was kissing him. When Eric slowly dropped to his knees Dele lost all sensation in his legs. His hand slipped off the back of Eric’s head to the top, to grab at the strands of blonde hair we saw growing back. He hissed when Eric bit are the meat of his thighs, mumbling to himself. 

“Look at yourself,” Eric barked at him. “Not me. Yourself.”

“Y-yes,” Dele breathed out, his voice cracking as Eric put his mouth around the head of his dick. 

All Dele could do was watch himself in the mirror like Eric requested. His hand was still cradled in Eric’s hair, tugging with every sensation coursing through his entire body. He watched himself come undone under Eric’s touch, his mouth hot and wet around him. His legs felt like jelly, ready to buckle at any moment. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip harshly as he felt his dick hit the back of Eric’s throat. Nonsense was spilling out of his mouth every time Eric hollowed his cheeks expertly. His whole body was on fire, the coil in the pit of his stomach growing tighter and tighter, ready to unravel at any moment. Dele didn’t know if he was allowed to come so he dug his nails into the back of Eric’s head and the palm of his free hand to center himself. He could feel Eric smirking around his dick and he wanted so desperately to look down and see himself in Eric’s mouth. He let out a deep groan when he felt Eric’s teeth softly graze the underside of his dick. The sharp feeling of pain feeling incredible and making his spine tingle. 

“E-Eric,” he choked out, watching himself in the mirror come undone. 

Eric hummed around Dele, letting his hair be tugged harshly by him. 

“Can I come? Baby, please,” he begged. He looked at his own reflection and didn’t recognize himself. His chest was flushed red, his bottom lip raw and cracking from how he kept biting at it. Looking down at the expanse of Eric’s back, the width of his shoulders, the strength of his body. The death grip he had in Eric’s hair to center himself, all these factors were contributing to his impending release. 

Eric hummed his approval around Dele’s length, his hands gripped tight to his thighs to help steady him. His fingers leaving red marks as Dele let out a guttural moan and emptied himself into Eric’s mouth, gasping as he came. His vision blurry and white, his head dizzy with his release. Eric removed himself from Dele with a lewd pop, kissing his stomach before he rose up and immediately grabbed him for a kiss. If Dele wasn’t so spent he would’ve winced away at the fact that he could taste himself on Eric but he couldn’t have cared less. His whole body was loose and jelly like and he just really needed to touch Eric properly, kiss him like he needed to be kissed. 

“You good, love?” Eric asked softly, smoothing out Dele’s hair. 

“Yeah,” he replied with a nod. 

Eric smirked and leaned in to kiss Dele quickly on his lips. “We’re not done yet. Can you get hard for me again, babe? Can you do that for me?”

Dele sighed as his dick twitched pathetically at his words. “I-I can.”

“Good boy,” he cooed at him. “Now get time on the bed, I want to eat you out.”

“Eric,” he groaned at the thought. 

Eric took Dele by the waist and guided him towards the connecting bedroom. Dele left himself be guided backwards, his head in a fog, still coming down from his release. He felt the back of his knees hit the bed as he sat down and scooted towards the top of the bed. He rested against the pillows, his legs instinctively opening for Eric to slot himself in between him. Eric hovered over him, one arm on either side of his waist as he bent down to kiss Dele, his mouth moving around his body quickly. Kissing along his neck and chest, paying close attention to the spots he knew would wind Dele up. Nipping softly with his teeth at each nipple, Dele letting out a hiss at the sensation. He could feel his cock twitch at the feeling, wanting to get hard again even though he was still reeling from his previous release. Eric continued to kiss along his body as Dele lied down, Eric kissing along his stomach, sucking at his hipbones. Paying close attention to his still shaking thighs, sucking at the skin harshly before placing kisses over the red marks he was leaving. 

“Turn around,” Eric told him, his voice gravely but confident. 

Dele didn’t have to be asked twice as he gathered himself up and turned around, face pressed into the pillow, body laying still on the bed waiting for further instructions from Eric. 

“Beautiful,” Eric murmured to himself as his hands automatically went to the expanse of Dele’s back. The strong lean muscles, the faint hint of his tan from the summer still present. His legs long and lean, strong despite all the jokes Eric made about them. Eric pressed the balls of his hands into Dele’s shoulder blades, the younger man letting out a sigh. He was embarrassingly getting hard again, slowly rutting himself against the mattress for some friction. “Stop.”

Dele stopped his movements at the rough tone of Eric’s command. “Y-yes.”

“Nothing can happen if you don’t listen, love,” he reminded him, his palms pressing harder into Dele’s back which earned him a hiss. 

“Okay,” he sighed. 

Eric stopped touching Dele’s back to sit back on his legs and just admire the sight in front of him. He own dick was painfully hard, still trapped in his jeans. He had this beautiful man lying in front of him, naked, and practically begging to be touched. He had a light sweat on his body, his limbs soft and pliant for him, because of him. If this football career didn’t pan out anyone, Eric would be okay with watching Dele like this for the rest of his life. The confident, sometimes cocky, Dele, putty in his hands. Eric pressed the palm of his hand into his crotch to give himself some kind of fiction. His free hand kneading at his boyfriends ass, pushing and pulling at the soft skin. “So beautiful.”

Dele sighed at Eric’s touch, rough but soft. It felt like he wasn’t trying to be forceful, it was just instinctual. Without prompting Dele rose to his knees, earning him a pat on his hip of thanks from Eric. He still had his face resting on the pillow as he felt both of Eric’s hands move to his backside. Pushing and pulling at the flesh, admiring it as he kept mumbling to himself. Dele was lost in his own head when he felt Eric’s breath on his skin, cold air blowing on his skin. He immediately felt the coil tighten in his stomach and goosebumps arise on his skin. Eric leaving kisses in his wake on the small of his back and his crack before heading lower. Dele could feel himself tense up in anticipation when Eric simply placed a chaste kiss to his hole. He instinctively sighed at the feeling, Eric pulling his skin further apart to get a proper angle. 

“E-Eric, please,” he begged pathetically. 

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised him, his voice vibrating against Dele’s skin. 

Dele gasped as Eric swiped his tongue across his hole. He bunched his hands in the sheets, his mouth biting at the pillow below his head. He willed himself to keep his hips still instead of bucking up into Eric’s mouth. Eric held him by the hips to keep him still, his hands strong and more than likely going to leave bruises that Dele couldn’t wait to see everyday. A reminder of right now, of how amazing he felt all due to Eric. He could feel Eric’s saliva drip down his thighs and he couldn’t have cared less at how messy everything was because it felt so good. Eric was purposely teasing him to more than likely break his will but he knew he had to behave to keep being rewarded. Dele bit at the fleshy part of his arm to keep the whimpers pouring out of my his mouth. Eric was expertly working his mouth and tongue in and out of him. He felt Eric’s hand scratch up his back, adding to the overwhelming sensation consuming Dele. He was painfully hard again and in desperate need of relief. He knew he couldn’t ask Eric, Eric told him when he was allowed to come.

“Eric,” he whined into his arm. 

“I’ve got you, love,” he promised him, his mouth hovering over his entrance sending a vibration through his body. 

“Please,” he begged weakly. His entire body was on fire and he could feel the sweat on his brow. He just had to keep reminding himself that he’d be even more rewarded if he listened and followed all and any instructions Eric gave him. 

“So good,” Eric praised him despite Dele’s weak attempts at begging. Eric loved his boyfriend like this, withering on the sheets, begging and craving more than his body could probably handle. Eric would never push him past his limits but knew exactly what he could take. Eric smirked at the shriek Dele let out once he inserted one finger inside him. Eric hummed as he slowly worked the digit in and out of the younger man, sighs and groans escaping his lips each time. “On your back.”

Dele scrambled quickly, throwing himself onto his back like Eric had requested. He smiled up at him as Eric hovered over him. Dele wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Eric in to properly kiss him as Eric pushed two fingers inside of him, making him gasp into their kiss. It was sloppy and messy, just a clashing of lips and breathing into each other’s mouths and Dele was being taken apart by Eric’s fingers. He was grasping at any available flesh he could get his hands on, which was next to impossible seeing Eric was still fully clothed. Dele tugged on Eric’s shirt until he got the message and untangled himself and removed his shirt. Eric assumed his earlier position of unraveling Dele slowly with his fingers. Between moans and pathetic pleading, Dele marveled at the man on top of him. How beautiful he was and how dedicated he was to taking care of him. His body was near perfection, his back long abs strong, sturdy. He didn’t care what pundits and faceless Twitter handles said. He was absolutely beautiful and his body was perfect. A year of setbacks due to illness and injury made him struggle with fitness but he was getting back at his own pace and it was just fine for Dele abs the club. 

“Do you deserve to be fucked?” Eric asked him, biting on his earlobe. 

Dele groaned at the words and the sensation the bite sent chills down his spine. He bucked his upper body forward, craving for more of Eric’s touch instead of his words. “Ye-yes, please.”

“I don’t know,” Eric hummed, pushing his fingers in further, having Dele hiss underneath him. “You have been a good boy, though.”

“So good,” he agreed with a nod, his eyes glassed over from the intensity of it all. “Such a good boy, Diet.”

Satisfied with Dele’s response and how far gone he was, Eric stood up from the bed and undid his belt. He locked eyes with Dele as he continued to undress himself. He was painfully hard but chose to be selfless, taking care of Dele before even thinking about himself. As soon as he pulled his pants and briefs down and off his legs Dele sprang forward to wrap his hand around Eric’s leaking cock. Eric sighed at the contact, a guttural moan ripped from his throat when Dele twisted his wrist just exactly how Eric liked it. He knew he would come soon if Dele continued so he gently pried his hand off of him and pushed him back on the bed, Dele’s legs open instinctively. Without much pretense Eric lined himself up with Dele’s entrance and pushed in. Both let out noises that echoed across the entire suite. After an hour of teasing and torture they were finally contacted. 

“Fuck,” Dele breathed out when Eric lifted one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder. 

The angel was new and elicited some much out of both of them. With every painfully slow thrust Eric was hitting the right spot inside of Dele. Eric didn’t trust himself to go any farther or faster, knowing he’d come embarrassingly fast. Dele threw his hands over Eric’s back and tried to pull him in closer, trying to kiss him. Eric readjusted Dele’s leg so he could move himself closer, kissing him. The kisses slowly turned sloppy and ended up just them breathing and moaning into each other’s mouth. 

“So good for me,” Eric praised him as he pulled all the way out to the younger mans disappointment before slamming back into him which such force that Dele was moved up the bed. 

“Diet, please, touch me,” Dele begged, his chest heaving to catch his breath. His eyes were blown wide and dark. Want and need taking over. He was covered in sweat, a total unkempt mess. 

Eric smirked at Dele’s request, biting his lip to suppress a laugh that was bubbling in his chest. Dele looked downright pathetic, beautiful, but pathetic. He moved the younger mans leg off his shoulder and moved it so his knee was pressed up against his chest, a new angle sending sparks down both their spines. “I want you to come untouched.”

“Eric,” he moaned at the request. 

“Be a good boy,” he asked softly. “Listen to me, love. Can you do that?”

“Yes-yes,” he agreed weakly. 

Eric’s thrusts became erratic and sloppy. Each time he slammed into Dele he was hitting the ball of nerves that made nonsense spill out of his mouth. His cock was lying on his hip, red and angry, begging to be touched. Dele knew he had to behave and follow Eric’s instructions though, he had to come untouched. He’d done it before, now he had to muster up enough willpower to do it again. It seemed impossible but with the way Eric was fucking him, it was going to happen and happen soon. Eric wasn’t saying anything, just breathing heavy through his nose, his bottom lip in between his teeth, his face was firm and concentrated. He was a man on a mission. Dele’s legs burned, especially the one pushed into his chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire frankly, everything felt absolutely amazing. 

“Come for me, baby,” Eric told him softly. He locked eyes with Dele, his blue ones soft and caring. Gone were the demands of the last hour or so, now it was replaced by the genuine caring man who wanted to take care of him. “I’m close, Del. Come for me.”

Dele clutched the sheets underneath him as Eric continued to fuck into him relentlessly. His body jerking with the movements. His voice was hoarse from the moans that spilled out of his mouth. He was spent in such a good way, all he needed to do was come. Locking eyes with Eric and seeing the softer gentler side of his boyfriend, the man he fell in love with when he was still a teenager sent him over the edge. The spring in his belly unraveled itself as his vision blurred and he came all over his own stomach as well as Eric’s. He tried to catch his breath and regain his composer but Eric was still fucking him sloppily. He was close himself and all Dele could do was coax him into his climax. “Come inside me, Diet. Do it.”

“Fuck,” he breathed out and stopped his movements, gripping tightly onto Dele’s hips as he emptied himself inside of him. The room was spinning, or at least it felt that way for the both of them. Eric slowly maneuvered himself out and off of Dele. Lying down next to him on the bed. “Love you, Delboy.”

Dele turned his head to look over at Eric, a dopey grin on his face. “Love you too, Diet.”

“Get some rest,” he told him. “Round two in the morning.”

Dele groaned and his spent dick twitched at his words and the tone, soft but direct. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Eric finally returned the grin Dele gave him moments earlier. “I know.”


End file.
